rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fog Strikes Again
'The Fog Strikes Again '''is the 19th episode of ''Rails of Highland Valley and the 2018 Halloween Special. Plot Halloween is around the corner once again, and everyone is preparing for it. One day after Nicholas talks to Sam, he meets up with Momoka, who believes she saw Philip through a big cloud of smoke. Nicholas does not believe it too much, as he learned from last year that fog can do strange things to an engine's vision. While he mostly stopped caring about the Philip topic, he begins to wonder why Momoka thought Philip had a good life if they found out that he actually didn't. Momoka replies that one of her friends (who is in the yard at that moment) told her, so Nicholas asks that engine to tell him the Philip story. When the story is over, Nicholas begins to have his own flashbacks. The next day, he returns to Highland Valley and joins Will, Josiah, and Benjamin, who are talking. That night, J.P. and Rocco are taking 10N along the Reading Line when clouds of fog come down and steam engine sounds are heard. This frightens the two engines. They tell the story to Nicholas and Ryusei last night, but Nicholas does not take it seriously until he has to take a train to Taylor, PA that night and faces similar events. After telling his friends about it the next morning, they decide to speak to Spencer. But when Nicholas, Lily, Lilim, and Josiah find him, he denies having created artificial smoke like he did the previous year. This leads to a fight until Skips and Mitch arrive to break it up and clear the air. Nicholas later talks to Mindy and Kaleb about it until Kaleb boasts about how he can work with Mindy while Nicholas hardly gets to work with Lily, much to Nicholas' annoyance. That evening, after Lily brings the Pennsylvanian into Pittsburgh, she tells Nicholas that he and Benjamin are needed in Reading, PA. When Nicholas and Ben get to Reading, they are surprised to see a huge cloud of fog in their way. They begin to freak out when a voice calls out to go back, and when what looks like a steam engine emerges from the fog. Benjamin and Nicholas take off in terror until Ryusei stops them and asks what's going on. Ryusei then takes Nicholas and Benjamin back to show them what's actually going on. Reading and Northern 425 appears to be the "ghost" all along, much to the engines' relief. 425 reveals to them that the Reading, Blue Mountain, and Northern was testing him on the mainline recently to see if he was eligible to do more excursions soon. It also turns out that the voice yelling to "go back" was the engineer yelling for workers next to the engine to stand back. When Nicholas and Ben return, they tell the engines what actually happened. Nicholas now believes that the engine Momoka saw was most likely an engine undergoing testing. Will says that they should tell J.P. about it, but Nicholas believes he'll find out in due time, which he does. Characters * Nicholas * Will * Lily * Josiah * Lilim * Sam * Momoka * Brock * Vanellope * Misty * Kris * Waluigi * Elvin * Dakota (as a Conrail unit) * Benjamin * Mr. Edwards * Mario * Luigi * J.P. * Rocco * Ryusei * Spencer * Skips * Mitch * Kaleb * Mindy * Bridget * May * Miranda * Ray * Shawn (does not speak) * Philip (does not speak) * Mordecai (does not speak) * RBMN G-1 #425 (not named) * CN SD75I #5630 (not named) * CN U2G #6210 (not named) * Conrail B36-7 #5031 (not named) * Conrail SDP45 #6668 (not named) * Conrail SD40-2 #6491 (not named) * Conrail SD40-2 #6492 (not named) * Conrail GP40 #3232 (not named) * NS engineer (not shown) * Mitchell (cameo) * Pamela (cameo) * Holmes (cameo) * KCS Marie (cameo) * Wario (cameo) * Vera (mentioned) * Nadine (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Tidewater * Industrial Wasteland * NS Pittsburgh Line * NS Chicago Line * Springfield Industrial * Toronto Rail Lands * CSX Saginaw Subdivision * NS Reading Line * Other generic locations * Pittsburgh (mentioned) * Richmond (mentioned) Trivia * This is the third Halloween special for the series. * This episode marks the first time for a few things: ** Vanellope's first speaking role. ** First time Benthetrainkid voices Elvin and Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina voices Mario and Luigi. ** First time Sam is referred to by name. ** First episode where Shawn does not have a speaking role, aside from The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying. * The events of Poltergeist, The Haunting from Canada, and The Curse of the Fog are referenced. * This episode marks the least involvement from Mr. Edwards in an episode to date, as he only had one line which didn't have a major effect on the plot itself. * One of Sam's lines features an outtake. * When Vanellope says "You can't pull your train! It's too misty!", it is a reference to a meme that says "You can't drive, it's too misty!" * Footage from the cancelled special "The Conrail Era" is used. * When Nicholas says "Sometimes, it's really tiring to be a splendid engine. One does have to keep up appearances so", is a reference to the ''Thomas The Tank Engine ''episode "Gordon Takes A Dip". * The 1987 Chase, MD crash is referenced. * A Coca Cola machine is seen next to the yard office when Nicholas arrives. * A reference to ''The Engines Of Sodor ''Season 3 Episode 7 is made. * Lily teases Nicholas for the third Halloween in a row. * RBMN 425's accident with a car is referenced. * May has a very minor speaking role. * This marks the final episode to feature text-to-speech voices for more than two characters. Goofs * Some of the fog scenes (with Kris, Brock, Vanellope, and Misty) appear to be grainy to start with. * Some scenes feature lag. * Google Hangouts notifications are heard a few times. * One of the transition scenes between Nicholas and Dakota is inconsistent. * When Bridget says "Good luck, you guys", Lily's engine can be heard in motion even though she is not moving. * The narrator pronounces "Reading" incorrectly. * The fog lifts when Nicholas and Benjamin take off. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Episodes not split into parts Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Specials that involve a crash Category:Episodes that feature a steam engine Category:Nicholas-themed episodes